herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Matheson
Danny Matheson is a character and a supporting protagonist on the NBC television series Revolution and the younger brother of Charlie Matheson. Danny is portrayed by Graham Rodgers. Biography Pre Blackout Danny Matheson was born in 2010 to Ben and Rachel Matheson and is the younger sister of Charlie Matheson. He was born 3 months premature, his lungs were not ready and he was put in the NICU. He was two years old when The Blackout occurred. Post Blackout Fifteen years later after the blackout the Matheson family relocated to a small village outside Chicago, Danny then 17 years old went on a hike with Charlie when they found an abandoned RV. While exploring the wreck a cloud of dust appears causing Danny to have a asthma attack forcing them to return home. Later that afternoon a gang of Militia members come to their village looking for his father Ben Matheson demanding that he come with Danny armed with a crossbow refuse to let him be capture and taken, despite that his father was willing to leave this lead to a gun battle which led to his father being killed and Danny himself being kidnapped by the Militia. Capture/brief escape Neville later apologies to Danny about the death of his father Ben Matheson but explains if he could not take him he would have no choice but to take Danny instead, he tells him General Monroe would be proud to see him which Danny remarks "lets hope" this make Neville to slap him reminding him he was the one who shot first and threatens to put his father's blood on his hands with this in mind Danny does not respond but secretly begins to unscrew the bar he is handcuffed too. Later during the following night Danny is left in the wagon as Neville and his men rest for the night at a campsite except for a guard who is tasked to watch Danny in the meantime Danny fakes sleeping while he manages to unscrew the bar but a screw drops alerting the guard but Danny manages to detach the bar as well using it as a weapon to knock the guard and manages to free himself from the wagon and escapes from the campsite before Neville or his men wakes up and catches him. After managing to escape Danny prepares to run back home but suffers from another asthma attack and is forced to drink water from a nearby fountain and collapses to the ground, he then spots a nearby home in which he can hide from Neville and his men the home is revealed to be the home of Grace, he manages to get himself in the home where he finds bed to rest in and sleep in the meantime. He wakes up later to see Grace, the owner of the home point a shotgun at him and tells him he needs to leave as soon as possible but is nice enough to give him some asthma medicine to help him, Grace then questions him why he is handcuffed, Danny explains he was running away from some soldiers led by Captain Neville who had captured him, realizing they are Monroe's soldiers she begins to question him more but Danny wants no trouble with her at all and begins to leave. Unfortunately for Danny, Neville and his men are able to track him down to the house he was staying at due his footprints left behind him knocks on the door and Grace answers she attempts to lure Neville away from Danny and is forced to surrender telling him he is upstairs resting, Tom then rushes his way upstairs to the room Danny was resting in and kicks the door, Realizing he is in danger Danny attempts to escape through the window but Neville catches him and throws him down to the floor and handcuffs him and drags him out of the house to continue on with his journey to Philly. With Danny back in custody, Neville and the soldiers make their way back to base, meanwhile Neville hears a gunshot and tracks the sound down where they discover a freshly killed buck in the back yard, Neville says the man is to give up the gun, he gives up his shotgun but the owner kills one of his soldiers to which Neville kills the owner of the house, at the funeral, Danny snickers, Neville asks him to express himself honestly, because he is only working for the militia to keep order and prevent anarchy, But Danny expresses his opinions that Neville is is psychopath and likes to murder people. Neville chokes him out in retaliation saying he appreciates the honesty and he finally lets him go. Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Honest